


What´s left

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The L.A. Complex
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip off your layers and what do you see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What´s left

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 12: Layers

What do you do when you´ve stripped yourself of all the layers and find you´re still not naked?

Is it bad that you don´t remember who you are without them? How you feel naked? What it should feel like to be you?

Who is that person even?

In this second, two people are panting into each other´s mouths, looking at each other, holding on, without knowing who they are.

Has it all come off? Is there something left to peel off and look underneath? Something that´s only become them over time? 

Is it bad that these questions are still there?


End file.
